Count Duckula
' Count Duckula' was aired in 1988-1993. It starred David Jason as the voice of the lead role. It was a spin off of Count Duckula who first appeared as a villain in Danger Mouse. However in this series Count Duckula is a vegetarian vampire duck thanks to Igor (his butler) and Nanny (his nanny and housekeeper) accidently pouring Tomato Ketchup in his awakening casket instead of blood making him prefer carrots and broccolli sandwiches and hates the sight of blood. The series goes on with Duckula living at his spooky castle called Castle Duckula wanting to find fame and fortune as an entertainer such as a musician or magician, visiting mysterious and exotic places with the castle that can travel anywhere anytime but vanishes at standard Transylvanian time going back to it's original location. He often runs into his arch enemy Doctor Von Goosewing, an insane scientist and vampire hunter who refuses to believe that this Count Duckula is harmless. Igor is greatly disappointed by Duckula and tries several times to get him to become a real vampire but it often fails. Nanny is deeply devoted to Duckula and does everything she can to help although she often makes a bungle of it. This show had a major impact on children and adults alike. Some even consider it to be better than Danger Mouse. Main Cast of Characters *Count Duckula (Voiced by David Jason) *Igor (Voiced by Jack May) *Nanny (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *Doctor Von Goosewing (Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Narrator (Brian Clayton) *Theme Song Vocalists (Mike Harding and Doreen Edwards) Episode List 65 episodes were produced in total: Series One (1988-1989) #No Sax Please - We're Egyptian #Vampire Vacation #One Stormy Night #Transylvanian Homesick Blues #Restoration Comedy #Mutinous Penguins #Dr. Von Goosewing's Invisible Ray #Down Under Duckula #All in a Fog #Castle Duckula: Open to the Public #The Ghost of McCastle McDuckula #Igor's Busy Day #Autoduck #The Vampire Strikes Back #Hardluck Hotel #The Hunchbudgie of Notre Dame #Dear Diary #Rent a Butler #Jungle Duck #Mobile Home #A Fright at the Opera #Dr. Goosewing and Mr. Duck #Town Hall Terrors #Sawdust Ring #Duck and the Broccoli Stalk #Family Reunion Series Two (1989-1990) #Ghostly Gold #Ducknapped #The Lost Valley #Incredible Shrinking Duck #Hi-Duck #Prime-Time Duck #Bloodsucking Fruit Bats of the Lower Amazon #The Count and the Pauper (I Don't Wanna Work on Maggots Farm No More) #In Arctic Circles #Transylvanian Take-Away #Who Dunnit? #No Yaks Please Were Tibetan #Beau Duckula #Mississippi Duck #Amnesiac Duck #Mysteries of the Wax Museum #Return of the Curse of the Secret of the Mummy's Tomb Meets Franken Duckula's Monster ... #Lost City of Atlantis #Bad Luck Duck Series Three (1990-1991) #Private Beak #Astro Duck #Unreal Estate #Bombay Duck #There are Werewolves at the Bottom of My Garden #Duck Ahoy #The Great Ducktective #Dead Eye Duck #The Show Must Go On #A Christmas Quacker #The Rest is History #O.O. Duck #Mystery Cruise Series Four (1993) #Around the World in a Total Daze #Manhattan Duck #Alps-A-Daisy #Prince Duckula #Venice a Duck Not a Duck #A Mountie Always Gets His Duck #The Zombie Awakes Video Gallery Video:Count Duckula Intro|Intro Video:Count Duckula End Credits|First End Credits External Links Cosgrove Hall Website Category:Television Shows